Cambio de Cuerpos
by Lal Mirch-Dono
Summary: Colonello y Lal son victimas de un extraño hechizo, gracias al cual cambian de cuerpo (este contenido implica escenas Ecchis) Esto empieza después de ser victima del hechizo...
1. Chapter 1

Colonello y Lal han sufrido un hechizo, por el cual, se cambian sus cuerpos, gracias a esto viven aventuras muy divertitragicas

* * *

Día 1

-Q-que demonios es esto?- Dijo Lal mirándose al espejo, viendo que su figura no era la misma- N-nande? Por qué tengo el cuerpo de Colonello?- Lal entro en pánico, y pego un grito...  
-Are?, quien es?- dijo Luce al escuchar la voz de un hombre.  
-Luce... no te vayas a asustar- dijo Lal saliendo del baño- pero por alguna razón estoy en el cuerpo de Colonello  
-Jajajajajaja!- Luce solo se rió al ver que de verdad era la actitud de Lal  
-Luce... no te rías es frustrante- dijo Lal  
*En otro lugar  
-Reborn, Mira... tengo el cuerpo de Lal- dijo Colonello en un tono mas alegre a diferencia de Lal- Tengo un par de pechos pegados, Kora  
-Pft- Reborn estaba tratando de aguantar su risa- No lo digas a la ligera, ademas ponte algo encima- dijo Reborn señalando al Rubio que estaba sin camisa en ese momento.  
-Ah?, No mires pervertido, Kora- dijo Colonello actuando como una chica.  
-Wow de no ser por el "Kora" eres Lal- dijo Reborn  
-Si, pero, ¿por que tengo el cuerpo de Lal?, Kora- Dijo Colonello abrochándose una camisa.  
-No lo se- dijo Reborn- Sin embargo me Imagino la Cara de Lal  
*En casa de Lal y Luce  
-Deberias llamar a Colonello para saber si él tiene tu cuerpo o hay algún tercero involucrado- dijo Luce.  
-Etto, podrias llamarlo tu?, no quiero escuchar lo que dirá- dijo Lal  
-Ok- dijo Luce marcando el numero de Colonello  
-"Moshi Moshi?"- dijo Colonello  
-Colonello-Kun?, entonces si tienes el cuerpo de Lal- dijo Luce.  
-"Si, Kora"- dijo Colonello  
-Podrías venir?- dijo Luce  
-"Claro, Kora"- dijo  
-Por que le pediste que viniera?- dijo Lal.  
-Para que no sepan que tienen los cuerpos cambiados deben hacer un plan ¿no?- Dijo Luce...  
*En casa de Colonello  
-Reborn iré a casa de Lal, Kora- Dijo Colonello abriendo la puerta  
-Espera un momento!- dijo Reborn- no pensaras ir así, verdad?  
-Claro, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-Idiota, debes ponerte algo mejor, se supone que ahora eres una chica  
-Oh? es cierto, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-Ven acá idiota, ni siquiera sabes que ponerte- dijo Reborn arrastrándolo a una habitación- creo que Bianchi dejo un poco de su ropa en mi pieza- dijo llendo a buscar la ropa- Toma- dijo cuando volvió tirandole las cosas en la cara...  
-Esto como se coloca?, Kora- dijo Colonello al ver el brasier que Reborn le habia arrojado- Reborn! Oe, debes estar bromeando, yo no se ponerme esto, Kora- dijo Colonello.  
-Ok déjame ayudarte -dijo Reborn entrando a la habitación  
-Are?, donde están todos? creí haber escuchado voces- dijo Fong que venia recién despertando.  
-Kya, Eso duele, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-Esa voz es de... Lal?  
-Deja de quejarte, idiota- dijo Reborn...  
-Sera mejor que no me entrometa- dijo Fong pensando mal...  
-Termina de vestirte solo- dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación- oh? Fong, Chaos...  
-N-no escuche nada- dijo Fong  
-Eh? te refieres a lo del cuarto, no es nada solo es Colonello en el cuerpo de Lal- dijo Reborn con una simpleza...  
-El cuerpo de Lal?- pregunto Fong  
-Sip- dijo Reborn- Colonello, estas listo?  
-Si, Kora- dijo Colonello saliendo de la habitación- esta cosa es incomoda,Kora- dijo tocándose los pechos- le molestaba el brasier  
-Deja de tocarselos a Lal- dijo Fong.  
-Pero es que... son blanditos, mira...- dijo Colonello poniéndose la mano de fong en el pecho  
-Are?- Fong tubo un derramamiento nasal, Colonello lo picaba con su dedo para ver si estaba vivo- creo que esta muerto, Kora...  
-Vamonos, estará bien- dijo Reborn  
-Irás conmigo?- dijo Colonello.  
-Claro, no quiero pensar que idioteces harás en el camino- dijo Reborn saliendo...  
Continuara

* * *

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos


	2. Aprender a ser el otro

Hola, espero que les guste, he dejado un poco abandonado el otro fic, pero ya escribire XD

Colonello (en el cuerpo de Lal) y Reborn iban camino a la casa de Lal, Reborn llevaba una maleta con ropa de hombre, para Lal.

* * *

Aprender a ser el otro

-Reborn, el rebote de mis pechos molesta, kora- dijo Colonello.  
-Para empezar, no son TUS pechos, son los de Lal- dijo Reborn  
-De igual forma molesta, como demonios podre correr si Lal me quiere golpear, Kora- Dijo Colonello.  
-Idiota, deja de mirarte los pechos y camina- dijo Reborn- Ademas debes aprender a caminar como Lal, para disimular  
-Hai, Reborn, Kora- dijo Colonello poniendo una cara tierna  
-La cara tsundere de Lal no funciona conmigo- dijo Reborn.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Lal.

-Hola Luce, donde esta Lal?, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-En su habitación  
-Perdona la demora, pero debí vestir a Colonello como una dama  
-Descuida Pasen...  
-Gracias...  
-Lal! Sal de una vez, Kora- dijo Colonello- No hay nada de que avergonzarse  
-Lo dices tan feliz- dijo Lal- está bien.  
-Lal Salio de su cuarto, estaba con una camisa que le había conseguido viper  
-Se siente raro verme a mi mismo, kora- dijo- y tener este par en mi- dijo agarrándose los pechos  
-No me toques maldito pervertido- dijo Lal.  
-Es inevitable, son tan...- Colonello fue interrumpido por Reborn quien le tiro la maleta que traía.  
-Entregasela a Lal de una vez- dijo Reborn.  
-Toma Lal, esto es algo de ropa, Kora- Dijo Colonello  
-G-gracias- dijo Lal...  
-Ahora, ¿como lo haremos para que no se note que están cambiados?- dijo Luce  
-Deben aprender del otro- dijo Reborn- Para empeza... ¡Deja de tocarle los pechos a Lal Colonello!- dijo Reborn.  
-Lal-san, debes controlarte, Colonello es un chico muy alegre, ademas debes decir "Kora" al igual que él.  
-Es cierto, Colonello, debes dejar de decir "Kora"- dijo Reborn.  
-Pero... es inevitable, es una costumbre que tengo desde hace mucho, Kora- dijo haciendo pucheros.  
-No hay nada que hacer, ellos tienen razon, K-Kora- dijo Lal imitando a Colonello  
-Pues bien k...-Dijo Colonello- no hay nada mas que hacer- Colonello trataba de no decir "Kora"  
-Ahora tenemos que ver la caminada, Lal acostumbra usar tacones, veamos como andas con ellos- dijo Luce entregándole unos tacones. Colonello intento caminar con ellos, pero se callo.  
-Jajajajajajaja, debes caminar de forma más femenina, poniendo el talón primero y despues la punta, Kora- dijo Lal  
-Lal, lo domina perfectamente, a diferencia de Colonello...-Dijo Reborn- Colonello, se más femenino.  
-Quieres ver que tan femenino puedo ser?- dijo Colonello...  
-Pues si- dijo Reborn desafiándolo...  
-Reborn maldito bastardo, ya veras, te sorprenderé en el tiempo que tenga este cuerpo- dijo Colonello  
-Domino la personalidad de Lal, y ya no dice Kora, es un avance- dijo Luce...

Finalmente se oscureció y Colonello, acompañado de Reborn se fueron a casa...  
-Nee, Reborn?- Dijo Colonello apegándose al brazo de Reborn- Tengo hambre...  
-Idiota, no saques provecho solo porque ahora eres mujer- Dijo Reborn un poco sonrojado...-Bien te invito un poco de Sake...  
-Hai, bebamos toda la noche- dijo Colonello animado al conseguir lo que quería  
*Luego de que los chicos se fueran a beber, más bien llegando al apartamento  
-Oe, Reborn... creo que este cuerpo no soporta bien el alcohol- Dijo Colonello, quien estaba sobre la espalda de Reborn.  
-Callate, tienes suerte de que ahora seas una chica y no te pueda golpear- dijo Reborn...  
-Reborn, eres un pervertido, hace un rato me has dado una nalgada- dijo Colonello  
-Claro que no idiota- dijo Reborn- estas completamente ebrio...  
-Pervertido, Reborn eres un pervertido- estaba cantando Colonello cuando Reborn lo tiro en su cama (cama de Colonello)- Ite... Oe, se más cuidadoso eso duele, nee? nunca te has tentado por una chica linda como yo?- dijo Colonello poniendo una carita Kawaii...  
-Ve a dormir Maldita sea!- dijo Reborn... quien tenía claro que los días que venían no serían fáciles...  
Continuara

* * *

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos


	3. Centro comercial

Antes de que lean este fic, debo avisar que hay contenidos no aptos para menores de 13 o 14, y si no les gusta el ecchi, no lo lean, los personajes le pertenecen a akira amano

* * *

Centro Comercial

Ya era de mañana, Colonello había despertado con resaca gracias a la borrachera con Reborn. Lal por otro lado, aun no se acostumbraba al cuerpo de Colonello, sin embargo tendría que hacerlo.

-Luce, ohayo- dijo Lal cuando salía de su habitación.

-Ohayo, are?, no dormiste bien?- dijo Luce- luces cansada.

-No, no he dormido nada bien, estaba acostumbrada a dormir con mi propio cuerpo- dijo Lal- uhm- suspiro- me pregunto por qué me habrá pasado esto…

-Ni idea- dijo Luce sosteniendo su tasa de café- ¿quieres café?

-Sí, gracias- dijo Lal , sentándose en la mesa.

-Toma- dijo Luce ofreciéndole una tasa- ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos con Reborn y Colonello para así ir de compras?

-Sí, sería bueno elegir la ropa que usara Colonello…

*En otro Lugar (apartamento de Colonello y Reborn)

-Fong…-dijo Colonello picándolo otra vez…

-Uhmn- Fong por fin despertó de su desmayo- eh? La… no Colonello…-Dijo Fong recordando lo ocurrido

-¿Habías olvidado que tenía este cuerpo?-Pregunto Colonello

-Es difícil de creer, además eres un pervertido- dijo Fong

-Yo? No será que tú eres muy inocente- dijo Colonello, poco después sonó el teléfono

-Moshi moshi?- respondió Fong

-Fong, ohayo- dijo Luce- nee, podrían acompañarnos a comprar ropa?, Lal quiere elegir lo que Colonello se ponga…

-Claro, pero Reborn aún no despierta- dijo Fong

-Está bien, no lo despiertes, con ustedes dos está bien- dijo Luce…

-Ok, las vemos dentro de unos minutos más…- Dijo Fong colgando el teléfono- Colonello, dice Lal que las acompañemos a comprarte ropa…

-Ok- dijo Colonello, ya había olvidado su "Kora"

-Vístete y vamos- dijo Fong…

En cuanto Colonello se vistió, fueron al apartamento de Lal y Luce, luego de eso fueron al centro comercial…

*En el centro comercial, específicamente en donde está la ropa interior de mujer…

-Ohh… Lal? Que te parece este?- dijo Luce mostrándole un Brasier…

-Mmm… no se… creo que es lindo, Kora- dijo Lal…

-Qué opinas tu Colonello?- dijo Luce…

-Mmm… no lo sé, sin embargo me incomoda estar aquí- dijo Colonello algo rojo…

-Madura un poco, Kora- dijo Lal- y entra a probártelo…

-Ok- dijo Colonello, mientras recibía el brasier que le pasaba Lal- C-como me veo?- dijo Colonello mostrando el cuerpo de Lal, modelando el brasier.

-Lal-san, no salgas a modelar cuando estés en ropa interior- dijo Luce, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de que tenían los cuerpos cambiados

-Por qué?- pregunto Colonello en el cuerpo de Lal…

-Por esa razón- dijo Luce señalando a Fong que estaba siendo sostenido por Lal, aparentemente se había desmayado

-Fong! Abre los ojos… despierta, Kora- dijo Lal, intentando reanimarlo, y sin obtener respuestas…

Finalmente Lal compro ropa para Colonello y para ella, Fong logro despertar cuando ya estaban pagando, ahora se encuentran en el patio de comidas.

-Está delicioso- dijo Colonello al probar su postre…

-Es cierto- lo apoyo Luce…

-Sería mejor que se apuraran, quiero llegar a casa antes de que a Lal le bajen las ganas de tocarse sus pechos- dijo Lal refiriéndose a Colonello…

-Tienes razón- dijo Fong recordando lo que le había pasado…

Después de ir al patio de comida, fueron al apartamento de Lal y Luce…

-Quieren cenar aquí?- dijo Luce invitándolos…

-Me encantaría- dijo Colonello…

-A mí también- dijo Fong…

-Entonces veré que puedo cocinar- dijo Luce- oh… rayos, no hemos ido al supermercado… tendré que ir a comprar…

-Te acompaño, no quiero que cargues todo tu sola- dijo Fong- ustedes dos quédense aquí para que no causen problemas- dijo yéndose con Luce…

-Uhm… ahora somos un problema- dijo Lal en el cuerpo de Colonello

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo Colonello- estoy aburrido…

-Pues entretente-dijo Lal…

-Lo haré, pero creo que no te gustará…- dijo Colonello arrojándose a Lal, más bien arrojándose a su propio cuerpo…-Lal?

-Q-que quieres?- dijo Lal sujetando a Colonello

-Podemos jugar a algo?- dijo Colonello- Como ahora tenemos los cuerpos cambiados será más fácil…

-A qué quieres jugar?- dijo Lal…

-Tu sabes que como todo hombre siempre eh querido hacer cosas en el cuerpo de una mujer- dijo Colonello- Así que…-Colonello le agarro la cabeza a Lal y se la puso en sus pechos…

-Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo Lal intentando incorporarse, y en eso, sin querer le agarra un pecho a su cuerpo, a lo que Colonello solo respondió con un grito de placer (dolor) y un sonrojo- Perdón… - Dijo Lal…

-No importa, después de todo yo soy el masoquista, así que…- Colonello puso su mano en el pecho de Lal (hablando de los cuerpos)

-Pervertido!- dijo Lal- Déjame sacar la mano…

-Hemos vuelto…-Luce y Fong habían llegado

Continuará

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos ^^


	4. La primera pelea

**Holaaa! ha pasado tiempo xDD pero aquí esta el cap 4 de este fic, contiene un poco de contenido sentimental XDD espero les guste.**

* * *

_La primera Pelea_

_-Hemos vuelto…- Luce y Fong habían regresado, topándose con la escena de Lal y Colonello con sus cuerpos cambiados…  
-Eh?... n-no es lo que creen…- dijo Lal en el cuerpo de Colonello…  
-No he visto nada- dijo Fong evitando desmayarse y yéndose a la cocina junto con Luce…  
-Vez lo que hiciste- dijo Lal cuando se fueron…  
-Jajajajaja… viste la cara de Fong, Kora- dijo Colonello…  
-Eres de lo peor… pobre Fong, lo has atormentado desde que paso esto- dijo Lal parándose  
-Estas enojada?, Kora-dijo Colonello mirando a Lal, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda…  
-No te interesa- dijo Lal… yendo hacia la cocina, sin embargo fue detenida por sus brazos… Colonello la detenía en un abrazo…  
-Que fría eres, Kora- dijo casi llorando.  
-Estas llorando?- dijo Lal, aun enojada, en su tono frío.  
-No… es este corazón de mujer el que me hace sonar así, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-Suéltame…-dijo Lal.  
-No… no hasta que se te pase el enojo, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-No estoy enojada- dijo Lal- Suéltame…  
-No es cierto, Kora- dijo Colonello- No me mientas, sé que estas enojada, Kora- dijo soltándola. Lal se fue hacia la cocina, a ayudar un poco a Luce. Poco después se escuchó un portazo, Colonello se había ido corriendo al departamento que compartía con Fong y Reborn.  
-Are?, Colonello-kun se fue?- dijo Luce…  
-Para dar un portazo así, debe estar fuera de control…  
*En el departamento, Colonello había llegado finalmente…  
-Colonello? Estás bien?- pregunto Reborn que había despertado hace poco, estaba con la camisa abierta, recién bañado, con el cabello mojado.  
-S…si, no te preocupes, Kora- dijo Colonello  
-No sabes mentir, que pasa?- dijo Reborn.  
-No pasa nada, Kora- dijo Colonello tumbándose en el sillón- ¿no tienes jaqueca?  
-No cambies el tema- dijo Reborn- peleaste con Lal?  
-Si…- Respondió Colonello, le dolía la garganta, casi no podía hablar, aún seguía con el cuerpo de Lal, he incluso para Reborn fue sorprendente ver a Colonello así.  
-Tranquilo- dijo Reborn sentándose junto a él- estas cosas pasan, ¿una cerveza para pasar las penas?  
-O…OK- dijo aun con dolor de garganta  
-Toma…-dijo Reborn trayendo cervezas.  
Colonello y Reborn pasaron por otra borrachera, peor que la anterior…  
-Oí Reborn, levántate- dijo Colonello viendo que Reborn estaba totalmente ebrio- por dios, estas totalmente borracho, Kora… Abre los ojos…  
-Eh?, Lal? Que haces aquí?- dijo Reborn  
-Soy Colonello, Kora- dijo Colonello- Idiota, eres un alcohólico sin reme…- Reborn callo a Colonello con un beso, probablemente pensando que era Lal…  
-He vuelto- dijo Fong, que por desgracia se topó con la escena, y con varias botellas de cerveza en el suelo…  
Continuará_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina, pobre fong, creo que le tendre que dar un día de descanso XDDD**


	5. ¿Quién demonios es él?

**Holaa hace tiempo no escribo este fic así que me pondré al día xD**

* * *

¿Quién demonios es él?

_*Flashback*_

_-No cambies el tema- dijo Reborn- peleaste con Lal?  
-Si…- Respondió Colonello, le dolía la garganta, casi no podía hablar, aún seguía con el cuerpo de Lal, he incluso para Reborn fue sorprendente ver a Colonello así.  
-Tranquilo- dijo Reborn sentándose junto a él- estas cosas pasan, ¿una cerveza para pasar las penas?  
-O…OK- dijo aun con dolor de garganta  
-Toma…-dijo Reborn trayendo cervezas.  
Colonello y Reborn pasaron por otra borrachera, peor que la anterior…  
-Oí Reborn, levántate- dijo Colonello viendo que Reborn estaba totalmente ebrio- por dios, estas totalmente borracho, Kora… Abre los ojos…  
-Eh?, Lal? Que haces aquí?- dijo Reborn  
-Soy Colonello, Kora- dijo Colonello- Idiota, eres un alcohólico sin reme…- Reborn callo a Colonello con un beso, probablemente pensando que era Lal…  
-He vuelto- dijo Fong, que por desgracia se topó con la escena, y con varias botellas de cerveza en el suelo…  
*Fin Flashback*_

_-Haré como que no he visto nada- dijo Fong para sí mismo, ya tenía claro que no tenía porque shockearse con estas cosas, salió del apartamento y fue a caminar fuera de la casa. No quería preocupar a Lal ni a Luce._

_-Oye… ya basta, Kora- dijo Colonello cuando logro separarse de Reborn._

_-No te resistas, sabes que quieres- Reborn estaba besando el cuello del cuerpo de Lal._

_-No…- Colonello maldecía su suerte, no tenía la fuerza como para apartarlo-Ya basta._

_*toc toc* alguien toco la puerta._

_-No puede ser, quien molesta a esta hora- maldijo Reborn apartándose de Colonello_

_-Estoy salvado- dijo Colonello._

_-Hola cariño y… Lal?- era Bianchi._

_-Hola- Colonello saludo como si fuera Lal._

_-Qué hace Lal aquí?- le pregunto Bianchi a Reborn._

_-No te preocupes por mí, yo ya me iba, solo vine por unos consejos- Colonello aprovecho y se fue. Tenía un bolso con dinero, se había acostumbrado a ser una chica, entonces fue a comprarse ropa. Fue a una tienda cercana se probó mucha ropa, se quedó con un vestido negro con zapatos de tacón negros, y un pantalón corto con unas pantis agujeradas (tipo roqueras) y una polera negra. Un estilo bastante particular de chica ruda._

_-Ahh estoy cansado- dijo Colonello sentándose con sus bolsas de compras-Maldito Reborn- aún estaba enojado por lo que había pasado, ¿desde cuándo le tenía ganas a Lal? O ¿Sería solo el Alcohol?._

_-Lal?- un chico le hablo a Colonello pensando que era Lal, era alto, buenmozo se veía joven al igual que Lal, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello castaño, era como un militar, llevaba guantes de motocicleta y pantalones militares, una polera negra y arriba de ella una camisa blanca (estilo Kentin de Corazón de melón)- Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Sosaru- el chico le sonrió amablemente, su voz era bastante grave (como la de Ren de Uta no prince sama)_

_-Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Colonello fingió saber quién era mientras que por dentro decía "¿Quién demonios es este tipo?"._

_-Verdad, desde que me fui del COMSUBIN y terminamos no nos hemos visto- dijo Sosaru._

_-Si… ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- Colonello no aguanto la curiosidad, este tipo no solo conocía a Lal, era su EX._

_-Nada, me dedique a la música, viaje por el mundo, y tú?- dijo Sosaru._

_-Eso no me parece nada, bueno yo, sigo trabajando en el COMSUBIN- dijo Colonello._

_-Siempre te ha gustado trabajar duro jajaja- dijo Sosaru- cierto, quieres dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta? De paso te puedo dejar en tu casa._

_-Ok- Colonello solo respondió que sí porque no quería caminar a casa, además ya era tarde._

_Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta, Colonello iba atrás, con sus bolsas en el brazo y sujetándose de Sosaru. Recorrieron la ciudad, Colonello se había divertido bastante a pesar de los celos que sentía. Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde vivía Colonello._

_-Aquí vives?- pregunto Sosaru._

_-Sí- dijo Colonello- Bueno debo subir, nos vemos-dijo finalmente._

_-Nos vemos, My Honey- Sosaru le beso la mano y le guiño un ojo, lo que hiso que Colonello se alterara y se fuera bastante rápido. Sosaru solo sonrió cuando ella (él) le dio la espalda, se puso el casco y se fue. _

_-Qué fue eso?, "My Honey?"- Colonello estaba en una escena de celos extrema mientras subía la escalera- Maldito, quien se cree que es, tch- Colonello iba echando maldiciones cuando llego al departamento._

_-Parece que alguien tuvo una mala tarde- dijo Fong al verlo llegar apretando los dientes._

_-No me hables, no estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba- dijo y se fue a su habitación, dio un portazo como nunca, y se fue a la cama a pensar._

_-Deben ser las hormonas- dijo Fong mientras soplaba su tasa de té chino._

_-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Reborn quien salía en ese momento del baño sin camisa y con una toalla en el cabello- solo una mujer actúa así- dijo._

_-Ponte algo encima-dijo Fong- No olvides que tenemos a una chica en casa- dijo Fong en tono burlón._

_-Te escuche!- gritó Colonello desde su habitación._

_-Y tiene buen oído- dijo Reborn-Será mejor ir a preguntar qué pasa- dijo Reborn mirando a Fong._

_-No me mires a mí, él dijo que no le hable-dijo Fong._

_-Hai Hai, ya entendí- dijo Reborn golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Colonello._

_-Qué quieres?- pregunto Colonello desde dentro de su habitación._

_-Hablar- dijo Reborn._

_-Sobre qué?- pregunto Colonello_

_-Sobre ti, sobre que te paso- dijo Reborn._

_-Pasa, de todas maneras tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo Colonello y Reborn entro._

_-Ahora cuéntamelo todo- Reborn tomo los hombros del cuerpo de Lal y se sentó en la cama, él sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres._

_-Sabes algo sobre un tal ¿Sosaru?- pregunto Colonello._

_-Sosaru?- la mirada sorprendida de Reborn lo dijo todo- no puede ser…_

_-Lo conoces?- pregunto Colonello ingenuamente._

_-Sosaru, bueno él…- Reborn dudo- no creo ser el mejor para… decírtelo- dijo Reborn._

_-Por favor- dijo Colonello._

_-Está bien…- dijo- Sosaru era un profesor del COMSUBIN al igual que Lal, claro en esa época Lal estaba trabajando en la oficina no era entrenadora, bueno Sosaru era un chico apasionado, amaba la música más que a nada, claro a excepción de Lal, ella era demasiado importante para él, a menudo él le llevaba rosas y le escribía canciones. Era todo un músico, tocaba el saxofón, la guitarra y el piano, no sabía porque estaba en el COMSUBIN, estaba claro que su talento era la música. Bueno, Sosaru y Lal fueron novios durante unos 6 años, su amor fue tan fuerte que…-Reborn volvió a dudar._

_-que…- Colonello no espero a que Reborn pensara- solo dilo._

_-Sosaru… le pidió matrimonio… a Lal- dijo Reborn._

_-Matrimonio!?- Colonello quedo demasiado sorprendido._

_-Si… pero… él se fue- dijo Reborn._

_-Se fue?- pregunto Colonello._

_-Una oferta de trabajo surgió para Sosaru- dijo Reborn- su trabajo llego a manos de un productor, y surgió una oferta para hacerse famoso y bueno él no podía rechazar esa oferta, Lal lo entendió… y eso fue todo…_

_-Wow… me perdí de mucho-dijo Colonello- eso era algo que no sabía de Lal._

_-Eso es porque ella prefiere ocultar las cosas sobre Sosaru- dijo Reborn- pero ahora ese no es el problema, el problema es que tienes el cuerpo de Lal y él volvió._

_-Es cierto, tuve que fingir frente a él- dijo Colonello._

_-Hay que hablar con Lal…- dijo Reborn- de otra manera esto se saldrá de control._

_-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Colonello._

_-Pero… déjame hablar a mí- dijo Reborn- yo suavizare el golpe._

_Reborn le contó a Lal la cual pareció quedarse sin aliento, al escuchar el nombre de Sosaru. Ella estuvo en la casa de los chicos en media hora._

_-No puedo creer que hayas engañado a Sosaru- dijo Lal, lanzándole cosas a Colonello._

_-No lo engañe, solo le oculte que era un hombre- dijo Colonello evitando las cosas que Lal le lanzaba._

_-Tranquilos, estamos todos en esto- dijo Reborn intentando calmarlos._

_-Como sea lo hecho hecho está- dijo Fong._

_-Colonello tendrá que fingir ser tú, ahora que sabe la historia- dijo Reborn._

_-Le contaste la Historia?- pregunto Lal._

_-Si… no podía dejarlo con la incertidumbre- dijo Rebron_

_-Qué débil eres- dijo Lal._

_-No te enojes…- dijo Fong._

_-Bueno este es el plan, tú te harás pasar por mí y te las arreglarás solo- dijo Lal yéndose._

_-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Reborn_

_Bueno los chicos idearon un plan entre ellos, claro con la ayuda de Luce quien les apoyaba en secreto. Colonello se haría pasar por Lal, y saldría con Sosaru si la ocasión se daba, le daría su número y todo. Este era su plan maestro, para averiguar que era lo que quería al volver a la ciudad._

_Continuará_

* * *

**Bueno este es el capítulo, le agregue algo de suspenso, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


End file.
